


how cold the wind

by embraidery



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/pseuds/embraidery
Summary: Anne steps out for some fresh air.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	how cold the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a poem by @poem_exe on twitter: 
> 
> red morning sky  
> how cold the wind

Anne couldn’t resist stepping out onto the widow’s walk, just for a moment. Wind whipped around her, tugging her shawl and her hair with icy fingers, finding its way up her sleeves and down the back of her neck. The red sky sent shivers of excitement thrilling down her spine.

“Anne!” Diana called, exasperated, holding open a woolen blanket. “You’re going to catch cold!”

“Just a moment, Diana dear!” Anne opened her arms to the morning, letting the wind take her bubble of warmth. For a moment, with her hair whipping around her face, it felt like she could fly.

  
  



End file.
